Sensor array
A sensor array was a device in which a group of sensors were combined; an example was the forward sensor array on starships. Subprocessors were part of a sensor array. ( ) In April 2151, when observing , Jonathan Archer was eager to get a look at her lateral sensor array. ( ) A commando from the Andorian Imperial Guard searched for a long range sensor array hidden beneath the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem on three occasions in 2151. On their first two visits there, no such sensor array was found, so they left within a day. During their third visit, in June of 2151, though, a covert sensor array was indeed by an Andorian team of four, led by Commander Thy'lek Shran, and a landing party from the starship , led by Captain Archer. The entry to the room housing the sensor array was hidden by a tapestry in the reliquary of the monastery. ( ) The used a duotronic sensor array. This ship, and its fellow ships, were equipped with two sensor arrays. They were located on the top and bottom of the primary hull. ( ; ) In 2367, Commander William T. Riker suggested running a diagnostic on the 's forward sensor array when the two-dimensional lifeforms were first detected. ( ) Even an enhanced sensor array aboard the Enterprise-D wasn't able to locate the transformed Geordi La Forge on the surface of planet Tarchannen III. ( ) When studying the Phoenix Cluster in early 2368, only one long-range array was available for fifteen science teams. The available bandwidth was increased, however, by multiplexing the array. ( ) In 2369, Chief Miles O'Brien and his assistant Neela did modifications to several systems of Deep Space 9. O'Brien told Neela to re-route the signal enhancement module to the main sensor array. ( ) When the Starfleet crew of Deep Space 9 was forced to hand over the station to the Alliance for Global Unity-controlled Bajoran Militia, they sabotaged the sensor array. ( ) In 2370 the Albino had a subspace sensor array inside his base on Secarus IV. The Legendary Klingon Captains Kang, Koloth, and Kor along with Dax destroyed it to prevent the Albino from finding them when they went on their vendetta. ( ) In 2371, in the mirror universe, was working on a transpectral sensor array that would allow the Alliance to easily locate ships in the Badlands. ( ) In 2372, Kar damaged the lateral sensor array on Commander Chakotay's shuttlecraft after attacking it. ( ) The same year, Razka Karn acquired a part of the forward sensor array of the Ravinok made of an uridium alloy. ( ) Jadzia Dax mentioned that the primary sensor array of the could not locate life signs when the cloaking device was activated. ( ) In early 2373, Chief Miles O'Brien was able to reroute data from a Jem'Hadar attack ship's sensor array to a tricorder. ( ) The Dominion constructed a massive sensor array in the Argolis Cluster in the early months of the Dominion War. It was powerful enough to detect starships at least five sectors away. In 2374, Jadzia Dax commanded the Defiant in a successful mission to destroy it. ( ) In 2375, Chakotay managed to find a way out of chaotic space by routing the 's sensor array through the ship's deflector dish, which maximized the deflector's amplitude. ( ) In late 2375, a Romulan colony in the Unroth system began repairs on their long-range sensor array. This weakness was discovered by Thot Gor, who planned an attack. ( ) de:Sensorenphalanx Category:Sensor technology